


Not Ready To Be Found

by justaboyfromcuba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (ADHD), ARFID for short, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Avoidance/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder, Depression, HEAVY LANGST, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture, lance centric really, poor lance just needs some love damn it, yeah this isnt going to be fun for anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaboyfromcuba/pseuds/justaboyfromcuba
Summary: Voltron Mental Facility, where all those who are not 'normal', are taken.Shiro Takashi - The guy with the metal arm, and PTSD after returning from the army.Hunk Garret- Anxiety Disorder, Paranoia, and the guy that can't stop eating.Pidge (Katie Holt)- The girl who knows too much, seriously, she knows your morning routine like the back of her hand, Paranoia.Keith Kogane - Depression, severe, severe depression. Self-harms, emotionally broken.Lance McClain- Depression, Anxiety, Anorexia, Paranoia, Self-harms.Lance McClain- Lost cause.





	Not Ready To Be Found

Lance did't want to be here.

Lance didn't have anything wrong with him.

Lance wasn't supposed to be the one being left at the front door or the loony bin.

Yet here he was.

Once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you dearly for choosing to view this atrocity of a story.
> 
> This is only the beginning, as I have a set goal of at least a few thousand words per chapter, and I am currently writing the 4th chapter now, so please bear with me as I will be updating regularly. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy what is coming, I have had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and decided to put it to the test.
> 
> Bye bye for now!


End file.
